Justice and Peace
by Scarlet Tiger984
Summary: The akatsuki find themselves in an alley, they find out they are in a strange new world with a war between a famous detective called L and a criminal wanting to kill all the bad people in the world called Kira. How will L and Kira deal with the group of S-ranked criminals wanting to take over the world? Rated M to be safe. WARNING!: Spoilers to Death Note and Possibly Naruto!
1. Chapter 1: New World

_Justice_ _and_ _Peace (A Naruto_ _and_ _Death_ _Note_ )

 **Chapter** **1:** **New** **World**

The Akatsuki woke up in what seemed to be an alleyway. They looked around. "What happened?" Kisame asked. Sasori was still a puppet, he had made sure of that before he had woken the others up, but he was still a little confused at suddenly waking up here. Itachi turned to Kisame. "I don't know, last I remember Sasori was dead then there was a blinding flash of light in the middle of our meeting and we woke up here." Itachi said. Pein then closed his eyes before opening them and turning to Zetsu. "Zetsu, go look around and return when you know which village we're in." He ordered.

"Okay. **Yes leader.** " Zetsu said before sinking into the ground. Pein then sat down and closed his eyes, thinking about how they got here. He had called them for a meeting, for planning their next move and to announce Sasori's death, they had started talking about it, and then the ground started shaking a bit, there was a blinding flash of light, which also gave them a feeling of dizziness, and they woke up here. Pein sighed before opening his eyes as he looked at the rest of the akatsuki, Kisame was talking to Itachi, whom was nodding or sometimes making a comment, Hidan was complaining to Kakuzu, whom wasn't listening because he was counting his money, Deidara and Sasori were arguing about art, yet again, Tobi was running around the alley, occasionally stopping and saying something to Itachi and Kisame, and Konan was standing silently beside him. Pein sighed before closing his eyes, thinking about things.

TIMESKIP

Zetsu came rising from the ground, grabbing Pein's attention and making him open his eyes, it had been fifteen minutes. "Well?" Pein asked, Zetsu looked at him. "We've had a look around. **And nothing is familiar, everything is strange and there are things we haven't ever seen, we don't know what they are, all we know is that it is some form of technology.** " Zetsu told him. Pein sighed, Zetsu was the only person who might have been able to tell which village they're in. He looked up at Zetsu. "We should probably go and interrogate someone then. Zetsu, you meet us to the closest house." Pein said, Zetsu nodded before sinking into the ground. Pein turned to the others. "Everyone! Zetsu just reported and he doesn't know where we are, so we are going to go interrogate someone. Follow me." Pein said, thankfully there was only some inaudible whispers before they went behind him. Pein jumped onto a rooftop with Konan, it was evening and nobody was around, Pein saw a chimney some distance away. Pein ran to the chimney and jumped in, with Konan transforming into paper and reforming at the bottom, the rest of the akatsuki jumped in after them.

The house was dark, no lights were on and it was night outside. The house was ordinary, except for what seemed to be a big tv. Pein walked forward down a hallway, followed by Konan. The rest of the akatsuki followed. Pein opened a door that was at the end of the hallway, it revealed into a basic bedroom. There was a man sleeping in the bed, and Zetsu was standing next to the bed. Pein turned around. "All of you, except Konan and Itachi, stay out the room, and make sure nobody comes in or out of this house." Pein commanded, everyone, except Konan and Itachi, nodded before leaving the door and shutting it behind them. Pein then looked at Zetsu. "After the interrogation I would like you to dispose of the man." Pein told him. Zetsu nodded, smiling evilly.


	2. Chapter 2: The Interrogation and Plans

_Justice and Peace (A Naruto and Death Note Crossover_ )

 **Chapter 2: The interrogation and plans**

Pein walked a step closer to the bed as Zetsu took a step back, Konan and Itachi stood in corners of the room, Itachi in the corner closest to the door. He looked at the sleeping man. "Wake up!" He yelled. The man's eyes fluttered open before they widened, all signs of drowsiness gone. "Who are you!? What do you want with me!?" He asked as he sat up in bed. Pein looked at him without moving at all. "You will answer my questions." He told him. The man, too scared to disagree, nodded.

Pein closed his eyes. "Alright, where are we?" He asked the man. The man seemed a little surprised and confused at the question, but Pein expected that. "Japan, how could you not know that?" The man answered/asked. Pein narrowed his eyes. "What country are we in?" He asked. The man narrowed his eyes. "Japan!" He exclaimed. Pein glared.

"Which of the elemental countries are we in!?" He asked.

"I have no idea what the elemental countries are! I've already told you we are in Japan!" The man exclaimed. Pein sighed as he closed his eyes, he then took a step towards Itachi, whom the man didn't notice, and opened his eyes. "He's not lying." Itachi told him blankly. Pein sighed before looking back at the man. "Alright, well what is the date?" Pein asked. The man seemed confused but he then told Pein. Itachi watched intently for any signs of lying whilst Zetsu watched silently, waiting for the interrogation to finish.

Pein had finished asking questions. "Alright, that's all," Pein said, he then turned to Zetsu. "Zetsu, you can take care of him." Pein said, and Itachi then threw a kunai that pierced the man's heart, knowing Zetsu usually preferred dead people. Zetsu grinned evilly as the man let out a shriek of pain. Pein, Konan, and Itachi then left the room, closing the door behind them. Zetsu turned to the dying man, took out the kunai and put it in his cloak before going over to the man and starting to eat him.

Pein, Konan, and Itachi walked into the living room. Itachi stood to Pein's left, while Konan stood to Pein's right. Pein looked at the rest of the akatsuki, except Zetsu, they all looked at him expectantly. "It is almost as if we are on another world. From what I've gathered it is entirely possible, Sasori is supposed to be dead, and the man doesn't know of the elemental countries. Though the important things I've gathered so far is that we are in a country called 'Japan', there are no beasts of incredible power like the tailed beasts, and that's all." Pein told them. Hidan was kept from saying anything by Kakuzu, thankfully. Pein looked at them all. "And so, we are stranded on this world." He said whilst closing his eyes. "What!?" Deidara asked.

"What the fuck!?" Hidan asked/exclaimed. And Tobi put both his hands to the sides of his head. "What are we supposed to do now!? How are we meant to get back!?" Tobi asked. Pein sighed and opened his eyes.

"I have decided that while we figure out any clues on getting back to our world, we can learn about this world and soon we can start to take over it and give it peace, and destroy anyone in our way." Pein told them, everyone agreed. Pein looked at Zetsu. "Zetsu, for the next few days I would like you to learn as much as you can about this world, starting now." He said, Zetsu nodded and sunk into the ground. Pein then turned to the rest of the akatsuki. "I would like all of you but Deidara and Sasori to go out, not being seen, and make us a new base, Konan and I will join you later. Everyone, except Konan nodded and walked out. Pein then turned to Sasori and Deidara. "I would like you two to steal us clothes, make sure you aren't seen, and also, here are our sizes." Pein said before handing Sasori a piece of paper and leaving with Konan following.


	3. Chapter 3

_Justice and Peace(A Naruto and Death Note Crossover)_

 **Chapter 3**

It's been five days since when the akatsuki found out they were in a different world, they have their base built and they have learnt some things about the world.

Pein looked at the akatsuki, it was time for them to talk about their plan for taking over the new world, and share what they learned. "Alright, first things first, Deidara, Sasori, report on technology." Pein said. Deidara and Sasori stepped forward. "We have learnt that this world is much more technologically advanced than ours, un." Deidara said.

"They have things such as better tv, better security technology, and machines used for things such as research." Sasori said.

"And there is also machines that help police with their work, finding out who committed a crime, un." Deidara said.

"Alright. Kakuzu and Hidan. Any information that might prove things we need to look out for?" Pein asked. Deidara and Sasori stepped back as Kakuzu and Hidan stepped forward. "Actually, there is. We have heard about a being the people call 'Kira'. Kira kills people, criminals to be exact. We don't know much more, except that people vote either for him, or against him. There is also this prime detective that has announced that he is working on catching Kira. Apparently he only accepts some cases and that he has solved all cases he has been assigned, he is called L." Kakuzu told him, not giving Hidan a chance to speak. Pein nodded. "Alright, this means we have to be sure that there is no evidence that could lead to us being caught. And I have thought of how we could spread our message." Pein said. Everyone nodded and Kakuzu and Hidan stepped back. "I have learnt just a few of the basics on technology, specifically cameras and videos so we can spread our message to the world that we are coming to take over." Pein said. "I'm going to have us make a video. We will have messages, we won't speak though, only Zetsu will. I will give you your message, and you can make it, in blood or other, Deidara, you're allowed to use your explosives to make your message." Pein said. Deidara smiled, as did Hidan. Pein looked at them. "I want you all to make your given message now, I have my own part of the message." Pein said. Everyone nodded before leaving. Pein then left with Konan.

TIMESKIP

Pein stood in the centre of the room. "I want you to give me the camera and I'll make the video." Pein said. Deidara nodded and handed over the camera. "Don't bother me." Pein said before he left the room.

TIMESKIP

In Sakura TV studio they had just gotten a delivery. The director read the note and watched the tape that was sent. After watching and reading he smiled. He would definitely play it on tv worldwide.

LATER

L was busy with the Kira case when Mr. Yagami came up to him. "I think you better see this." He said. L nodded, thinking it was about the Kira case. Mr. Yagami led him to a tv, Light was there as well, Mr. Yagami must have called him here as well, and turned it on to Sakura tv. L then figured it wasn't about the Kira case. "What is this about?" He asked. Mr. Yagami pointed to the tv. "Just watch." He said. L then looked at the tv.

"And now is the time for us to show you Kira's newest enemy!" The person exclaimed. And then a video started playing. First there was blackness as a deep and intimidating voice said something. "This is a message for the world to hear." The person said. Then it cut to a photo of a sky view of a city, but houses were destroyed, missing. It made out a message, 'We're Coming.' it spelt out. It then cut to blood on a wall, it wrote 'You can't stop us.'. Then it showed a photo of more blood, spelling out, 'You will die if you try'. It then showed a different photo with more blood spelling out a different sentence, 'We are here for the world.' It said. Then it showed yet another photo with blood, this time spelling, 'And we won't give up.'. It showed another photo with blood spelling 'You will never be prepared for us.'. It showed more blood, this time it said, 'We will rule this world.'. More blood, this time it said. 'And there's nothing you can do.'. Then it showed more blood, with a blood smear, as if to cover something not meant to be said, after the third word. 'You have no ■■■■■■■ hope to stop us.' It said. It then cut to black. "We are, the Akatsuki." The voice that had been heard at the start said.

Light growled lightly, killing people just to write messages? These people were insane. "We have to find out who these people are! We can't just let them keep killing!" Light exclaimed. L looked at Light suspiciously. "I agree, we have to bring them justice, but we need to capture them, find out more information about them. And we need to tell the rest of the team, we need a bit of help to capture these criminals." L told him. Light nodded.

LATER

Light and L had told the rest of the Kira investigation team about their new case. "So far they are being wary, making sure they don't reveal anything that could be used against them, by Kira or anyone else. For now we should make a video pretending to be Kira, try to make them reveal something." L stated.

 **Bonus:**

Deidara and Sasori came to the Akatsuki's base. They had gotten the clothes, Deidara was barely managing to keep his usual smirk instead of a grin. They handed the clothes to everyone, most members got a plain black shirt and jeans or leggings, but Sasori had chosen a black shirt with a skull picture on it for Hidan, and as for Itachi...Deidara got his shirt.

The akatsuki changed into their new clothes as soon as they got them, soon they were all standing in the same room in their new clothes. Itachi was glaring at Deidara who grinned and laughed. Hidan noticed Itachi's shirt and also laughed. Itachi was wearing a black shirt, on it said: I ❤ 🐈. Pein sighed at Deidara. Other members had to keep themselves from laughing at Itachi's shirt.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I don't have an update schedule, and I'm a little lazy, but I will update whenever I can. I would also like to say it's been a while since I've watched Death Note, and I'm sorry if any of the characters, from Death Note and/or the akatsuki are OOC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The akatsuki were being very cautious about their movements with the police. So when Itachi told them that Kira has made a reply to their message one or two were feeling a little nervous, or cautious. The akatsuki watched the message.

"This is a message for the Akatsuki, I am Kira. I can and will bring justice upon you. I will find who you are, and I will be sure you get a painful and justifying death, to pay for your crimes." The video said. Hidan smirked.

"That fucker thinks he can kill us!" He said. Pein disregarded Hidan's comment. He looked over at Zetsu. "I want you to try and find L, if his previous messages are anything to go by he himself might be in this region, you should spy on him for a bit, we need to know who Kira is ourselves so we can kill him, after we know who Kira is I want you to tell us, then we can kill L and Kira, until then I'll think of a reply to their message." He said. Zetsu nodded and sunk into the ground. Pein then turned to the others, already thinking of the reply.

TIMESKIP

Sakura TV has received another mysterious tape, the director watched it with a smile, this was going to be great for the channel.

TIMESKIP

Mr. Yagami looked at L. "Are you sure this will work?" He asked. L ate a piece of cake. "Yes, there is a 99.9% chance they will make a reply to our message, and in their new message there is a 90% chance they will give us more information." He said. "And if they don't then we can immediately start looking for patterns on who they're killing." L said. Suddenly they noticed that Sakura TV had another message from the Akatsuki.

This video showed more messages in blood. But it started at black, like the first one. "This is a message for Kira." The voice said. It then cut to the first blood message. 'You think you can kill us?' it said, it then showed the next message. 'We will kill you first.' It said. 'We are all very ■■■■■■■ powerful, killing you will be a ■■■■■■■ breeze!' It said, there was blood covering two words. 'We will find you, and we will kill you with no mercy.' The next one said. 'Unlike you, we can kill people with ease, we don't need to kill from a distance, like a coward.' The next said, at this Light clenched his teeth and his hand balled up into a fist, how dare these maniacs accuse him of being a coward! L looked over at Light suspiciously, but said nothing. 'And we don't waste time.' The next one said. 'So you better tell all those you care about what you need to tell them, and do what you want before you die.' The last one said, it then cut to black. "Sincerely, the Akatsuki." The voice said.

The people of the world knew, this is a battle between gods, and that whoever wins will determine their fate.

L thought about the video, he then looked at the rest of the task force. "Alright, from this video I have deducted that all nine Akatsuki members kill like normal criminals, except they are better at it." He said. Matsuda looked at L a little confused. "Wait, how do you know there is nine members?" He asked. L looked directly at Matsuda. "In the first video all the messages had different hand writing." He said.

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, I'm sorry if the updates take a while. I wonder, who will win in this battle of gods, Kira, L, or the Akatsuki, even I don't know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The akatsuki were having a meeting. "Okay, so I want all of you to start targeting members of the police, and then we'll kill other members of authority, when there is no authority to stop us we will start invading and taking control over this world. But we will have to be wary that nobody manages to learn who we are. And also, we will need two members to steal or buy food, it will be your choice to steal or buy. This week we will have Itachi and Kisame." He said. Kisame groaned at having to go food shopping.

After that night the number of police dropped. Deidara and Sasori entered the one used room. Deidara took a step to the bed. Sasori stopped Deidara from going closer. Deidara looked down at Hiruko's tail to Sasori. "What?" He asked.

"I get this kill, besides, your explosions will alert everyone." Sasori said. Deidara stepped back and grumbled. Suddenly the man woke up. "Wh-what?" He asked. He stared at Deidara and Sasori in fear, due to the dark he couldn't see them properly though. Deidara smirked. "Hello, you stand in the Akatsuki's way, so we have come to end you, un." He said. The man's eyes widened in fear. He reached to grab something, it was a camera. He started trying to record them until Sasori's tail knocked it out off his hands. "No you don't." He said. "Destroy the camera." Sasori ordered. Deidara nodded. "And don't use your explosions." He said. Deidara grumbled before going over to the camera, it was facing up. Deidara stomped on it, crushing it. The guy shrieked in pain as Sasori slashed at him with his tail. The guy was effectively paralysed by Sasori's poison. "His body will be useful to add to my collection." Sasori said. Sasori then started carrying the body back to the base, Deidara following.

-LATER-

L got reported of the deaths. Mr. Yagami was furious. "They are being killed in a random order, it will be near impossible to find the next victim." L had said. So when he found out there was a destroyed camera with the memory card intact he was curious and had decided to have a look at it.

The camera was shaking, making it impossible to get a clear picture of the two akatsuki members. Light was annoyed at this, he didn't get a name OR a face out of this video. The video ended with the man's shriek of pain. L finished a slice of cake, these villains needed to be stopped now, he just needed to find out how to catch them.

 **A/N: Another chapter done. Also, yeah, you're right, L and everybody in the way of the Akatsuki are most likely as good as dead. But still, L might be able to get some stuff about the Akatsuki uncovered, after all he IS a world famous detective.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The akatsuki waited for Deidara and Sasori to get to them. They were in an old warehouse, there was some cameras watching, which was strange considering that it was old and abandoned, they had merely had Zetsu destroy and disable them. They would have met up at the base but it wasn't very close to the city and it would take too long to get there just so some members could be given the grocery list and the others a kill list.

Finally Sasori and Deidara got there. "You're late, I didn't expect that from you Sasori." Pein said. Sasori's tail wavered about a bit, a little impatient that the meeting was being held a bit because he was being questioned for his lateness.

"We had just finished the last kill on our list, which I'll have you know we were at the other side of the city." Sasori said. Pein questioned it no more.

"Anyways, I would like to say that the members going shopping next is Hidan and Kakuzu." He said. Hidan was about to complain until he was silenced by Kakuzu.

"Shut it Hidan." Kakuzu said.

"And I would like to give you all your next kill list." Some members complained about just finishing their last one while others smiled that they got to spill some more blood. Konan handed them their lists. Suddenly before Pein could say any more Zetsu came out of the ground. "Police, they're coming to us." White Zetsu reported. " **They'll be here soon, if we don't want to get caught we should leave before they get here and block all escapes.** " Black Zetsu said. Pein sighed and nodded.

"Thank you Zetsu, everyone can leave." Pein said dismissively. "How did they know?" He muttered as he left with Konan. The others left two by two until only Kakuzu and Hidan were left. Kakuzu was about to leave when Hidan held him back. "Hey, don't leave yet." He said.

"We have to or else the police will capture us, and they could kill us or Kira could find out who we are and kill us." He said.

"And? Those bastards can't beat us, neither can that fucking wimp that calls himself a god!" Hidan said. "We can kill those fuckers easy! And if we do than there won't be as many police out to kill us." Hidan said. Kakuzu's eyes widened a little.

"You, actually have a good point for once." He said.

"What the fuck does that mean!?" Hidan asked.

"But still, the police will outnumber us, and they have weapons that we don't understand." Kakuzu told Hidan. Sirens could bee heard in the distance.

"Still, I don't fucking want to go shopping for groceries!" Hidan said. "Pein doesn't have any fucking respect for us! We can fucking have him not make us go grocery shopping ever again!" Hidan said. Kakuzu was getting annoyed as the sirens got louder signalling the cars getting closer.

Soon the doors got kicked down. "This is the police! Surrender or else!" One officer said. Kakuzu and Hidan turned their heads to the officers. They were holding guns (not that the two knew much at all about guns.).

"Surrender? Fuck no we won't!" Hidan said. Kakuzu started trying to get away with Hidan, but Hidan wouldn't budge.

"You give us no choice." Another officer said. Suddenly they shot at Hidan and Kakuzu. Kakuzu dodged and jumped away from Hidan. But Hidan stayed still.

"Idiot!" Kakuzu said. Hidan got hit in the shoulder.

"Why do I feel so fucking tired?" Hidan asked as he reached for his scythe and took out the bullet, which was actually a dart, but he collapsed and fell unconscious before he did. Kakuzu glared at the officers suspiciously.

"Smart, you know you're no match for us, so instead you try to take us down before we start fighting you back." He said. He then noticed something, he looked to his side and saw an officer hiding. The officer pulled the trigger of his gun and Kakuzu tried to jump out of the way, but he ended up getting hit by some other dart. He stumbled a little, pulling out the dart before collapsing and falling unconscious like Hidan did.

 **-EARLIER WITH THE KIRA CASE TASK FORCE-**

L had gotten some cameras set up in old abandoned places, that would be where gangs and other criminals meet, so the akatsuki might as well, that is unless they have a base. He and Watari watched different cameras. L was eating some sweets like usual as he sat on a chair watching his cameras.

Suddenly some cameras went to static simultaneously. L assumed it was the akatsuki, there was a 75% chance it was. He called the rest of the task force and told them, along with telling Watari to get the police to get them.

"Have the police use tranquilizers. They can capture some of them that way. We can then interrogate them to tell us about the organisation and other things we need to know." L had told him.

After a while L was informed of the capture of two members. He had their weapons taken off of them and had them tied up like he had done to Misa. L just had to wait for the tranquilizers effect to ware off.

 **A/N: I hope you like the chapter. :3**

 **Oh no! L has captured Hidan and Kakuzu! But I doubt L will be able to get much out of them before they should break out. After all, you can't keep Hidan tied up for long, and you won't be able to get much out of Kakuzu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I'm kind of surprised this many people like this story. This story originated from a random idea with some scenes of what could happen, that's what most of these chapters are anyways.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Language Rating: Lots of Hidan**

Kakuzu awoke and saw blackness, something was over his eyes, he was tied up, his mask was off, and he was restrained. He tried to remember what happened. Hidan was an idiot and kept him behind to talk, then the police arrived, then they tried to shoot Hidan and Kakuzu, Hidan gladly stayed still as he started to grab his scythe slowly, but then he fell unconscious, Kakuzu had dodged the dart. Kakuzu remarked about their plan, before he noticed someone hiding try to shoot him, to which he dodged only to get shot by somebody else, then everything went black. Tranquilizers, that's what he got shot with. That meant he and Hidan had gotten captured.

"I see that you are awake." A strange voice said from somewhere. "I am L. Tell me, who are you? And who else is in the akatsuki?" L asked.

Kakuzu grunted. "I'm not going to tell you." He said.

"I don't think you have much of a choice." L said.

Kakuzu huffed. "I'm much stronger than I seem, and I'm not dumb enough to give away my name, for all I know you and Kira may be working together to get rid of us, so telling you my name will ensure my death." Kakuzu said.

 **~POV CHANGE~**

L ate another sweet, this guy wasn't dumb, but yet the guy was in a no-win situation, if he doesn't tell the information, he will be tortured until he gives it, if he gives his name, Kira would most likely kill him, which would help L confirm that Light is Kira, L glanced to his left where Light was, watching the camera, and if he does give all the information he will be killed anyways for his crimes. "I will give you one more chance." He said.

"Just tell us your name already!" Matsuda demanded.

The guy chuckled. "No." He replied.

L sighed. "Let's try the other guy." He said after switching the mic to the other room.

The albino haired man was still asleep. "Strange, the tranquilizers should have stopped their effect on him by now." He said. As if on cue the guy's snoring stopped as the guy presumably woke up. He started struggling. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He asked. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!? AND HOW THE FUCK DID I GET HERE!? WHY AM I TIED UP!? KAKUZU! ARE YOU THERE YOU BASTARD?! MILK DUD!? ASSHOLE?! GREEDY OLD MIZER?! ANYBODY!?" The guy asked. Matsuda and Soichiro had dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Excuse me..." L said.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT!?" The guy asked.

"I am L. Now tell me, what is your name and who else is in the akatsuki. And is Kakuzu that comrade of yours with the red and green eyes?" L asked.

"L? That wimpy fucking dumbass detective that wants us dead? And also, yeah Kakuzu is, where is the greedy asshole anyways?" The guy asked surprisingly calmly.

L ate a piece of cake, this guy wasn't as cautious as Kakuzu this guy was, arrogant, loudmouth, and obviously not careful, while Kakuzu was smart, careful, and stubborn.

"We have you and Kakuzu restrained and tied up. Now tell us, who are you?" L asked.

"I'm Hidan! Why the fuck do you even want to know?" Hidan asked, he oblivious.

"Okay, who else is in the Akatsuki?" L asked.

"So this is an interrogation isn't it? Well I won't fucking tell you!" Hidan said, now understanding. "Though I _can_ tell you some nicknames I came up for them." He said.

Looked to the others to see their opinion. "Why not?" Matsuda asked.

"This is better than nothing." Light said.

"I doubt these names will be responsible." Soichiro said. L shrugged.

"Alright then." He said. He turned back to the mic. "What are these nicknames?" He asked.

Hidan grinned. "Okay. First is Kakuzu, oh, and don't tell anyone I told you. Kakuzu is Milk Dud. The next one is me, Rook. Then there is Morning Wood and Blow Job. Then Assface and Fishsticks. Then Pimp and Bitchface. And finally Plantfucker and Lollipop dick." Hidan said.

"Uh, those names are a little inappropriate, don't you have anything better?" Soichiro asked.

"No, those are the only names I have." Hidan said.

Soichiro sighed. "Let's go back to Kakuzu." L said. L then switched the mic back over to Kakuzu, who was silent. "Kakuzu." He said.

Kakuzu perked up. "What? How do you know my name- Wait, Hidan told you didn't he, of course the idiot did. What else did that idiot tell you?" Kakuzu asked.

"We are supposed to investigate you, not the other way around." L replied.

 **~POV CHANGE~**

Kakuzu sighed. "I won't tell you anything." He said stubbornly. 'At least, not unless I get something in return.' He thought.

"Alright, then we will have to go to some drastic measures." L said.

 **A/N: There ya go, the end of this chapter! Oh no, what will L do?! Eh, nothing Kakuzu shouldn't be able to handle. And also, thank you princessbinas for helping me by thinking of some of the nicknames.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Language Rating: Hidan**

L pressed a button, causing a painful yet small electric shock to run through Kakuzu. "Argh!" Kakuzu grunted in pain.

"Who else is in the Akatsuki?" L asked.

Kakuzu was silent. Kakuzu got shocked again.

"Who is in the Akatsuki?" L asked.

"I'm not telling you without a price." Kakuzu said.

"Alright then, you wanted to know what else Hidan had said? You tell us who is in Akatsuki and we will tell you." L said.

"No, you tell first." Kakuzu said.

 **~POV Change~**

"I am not lying, you can tell us first." L said.

It went on like that for a few minutes until Matsuda got annoyed. He moved the mic to him. "Okay, we give in. Hidan told us some," Soichiro interrupted him.

"Inappropriate." Soichiro said.

"Nicknames." Matsuda finished.

"Inappropriate nicknames? What were they?! What did he call me?!" Kakuzu asked, he was tense.

"He called you, Milk Dud." Light said.

Kakuzu froze before he started struggling. "I WILL RIP HIS MOUTH RIGHT OFF OF HIS DUMB FUCKING FACE!" Kakuzu exclaimed angrily before he managed to break free.

"This is L, one of the prisoners has escaped their bindings, requesting back up." L said into a random mic or phone, Soichiro Matsuda and Light weren't paying attention. They were more focused on how strong Kakuzu must be to break through the restraints.

Kakuzu was punching through the wall until it broke. Light bit his lip, growling very softly, one of the insane criminals was leaving, his chance to bring them to justice was slipping through his fingers.

Kakuzu was rushing towards Hidan's room, somehow Kakuzu seemed to know where it was.

 **~POV Change~**

Kakuzu burst into Hidan's room. "There you are you greedy asshole!" Hidan said.

"I thought I had told you NOT to call me Milk Dud!" Kakuzu exclaimed as he broke Hidan's restraints.

"And I fucking thought I ignored you!" Hidan replied. He stretched a bit. Kakuzu grumbled. "Now where the fuck is my fucking scythe?!" Hidan asked.

"We'll have to get it on our way out!" Kakuzu said.

"Surrender now or we'll kill you!" One of the voices said.

"Ha! Kill us? You fucking bastards can't hurt a fly!" Hidan said.

"Don't underestimate your enemies, Hidan." Kakuzu warned.

"Shut up Milk Dud!" Hidan said.

Kakuzu was seething. The sound of pounding feet came closer. Kakuzu decided to do something risky of wasting some time, and he punched Hidan, hitting him in the jaw. Hidan stumbled back, and held his jaw in one hand. "You bastard!" He said. "You'll fucking pay! I'll send your sorry ass to Jashin!" Hidan tried to punch Kakuzu but Kakuzu dodged easily.

"We should escape before they get here." Kakuzu said before he started to walk off. Hidan complained under his breath. Hidan then followed. The police following nearby.

They soon got to a room which was filled with police officers, and at the back Hidan's scythe could be seen.

"Surrender now!" Somebody said.

"Let's kill these fuckers and get our weapons!" Hidan said. Kakuzu nodded.

The two started knocking people unconscious and dodging bullets.

-ONE ROOM OF KNOCKED OUT PEOPLE LATER-

Hidan grabbed his scythe and other weapons, as did Kakuzu. "Let's go, now!" Kakuzu said when he grabbed all his weapons, and a gun or two. Kakuzu and Hidan then left, though Kakuzu grabbed any money he found. Luckily though they got out without being caught again.

 **-POV CHANGE-**

Light slammed his fist down on his desk at home. Misa looked at him worriedly. "What happened Light-kun? You have been pacing around the room for the past five minutes! You know you can tell me." She said.

Ryuk chuckled. "He is just angry that Akatsuki has escaped him, he's been whiny and angry ever since." He said. Light threw an apple at Ryuk, which almost hit him in the face.

"Shut up!" Light said.

Ryuk happily shut up and ate the apple.

Rem got annoyed by Light's aggressive behaviour.

"I was so close! I found out their first names! I even got photos of their faces! But they escaped! And I doubt L would of allowed their names to be revealed to the media anyway, meaning I wouldn't even be able to kill them without him finding out I am Kira!" Light ranted. Light then sat down and sighed.

 **A/N: And Kakuzu has a gun, great job L! And Light is fuming!**

 **Oh my, I actually updated for the first time in a few weeks! Sorry it took so long, I was busy with stuff. And I am lazy. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kakuzu and Hidan got to the hideout. Kakuzu huffed and puffed as he got inside. Pein immediately noticed. "Kakuzu, Hidan, where were you two? You have been gone for two days. And nobody from your kill list is dead. And Konan and I had to go grocery shopping instead of you." He said.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, he wasn't in a good mood. "I'm sorry, because of this dumbass we had gotten captured! By the police!" Kakuzu said.

"It wasn't my fucking fault!" Hidan argued

Pein sighed. "Just go out and kill somebody or something. And next week you two will be getting groceries." He said.

Hidan and Kakuzu walked away.

-LATER-

Pein looked around the room to make sure they were alone. Konan stood by the door to make sure nobody intruded. He then looked over at Tobi, the masked man stared back. "What did you want Leader-sama?" He asked in his usual childish voice.

"I wanted to know if you have found a way back yet." Pein said.

"No, not yet. I might have a better chance once we finish with this world." Tobi said, his voice sounded deeper than it usually was and it had a serious and somewhat intimidating tone.

"And why is that?" Pein asked.

"While this world may not be as good as ours in terms of combat and basically everything in general it is more technologically advanced, with the machinery it has I am sure there is something that might help us back." Tobi responded.

Pein nodded in agreement. "I understand." He said.

"After all the police and other forces supposed to deal with criminals I want you to take out L and Kira immediately, no messing around. They pose a threat, while small they can still take out a member or two. Then we will take out high commanding figures of authority." Tobi instructed.

"Alright, the police of this town and others nearby as well as the FBI should be taken care of by the end of next week." Pein said.

"Good, Zetsu and I will go do our fair share of work." Tobi said.

-A SMALL BIT LATER-

Pein nodded and left the room, Konan followed after. They were met with Kakuzu. "Kakuzu? What did you want?" He asked. Kakuzu grabbed something from in his cloak, he handed it to Pein, it was a gun, and it had quite a lot of ammo too. "A gun? Where did you get this?" Pein asked as he scrutinised the weapon.

"I had managed to get three and some ammo on my way out of where Hidan and I were kept." Kakuzu told him. "I planned to give one to you, one to Konan, and I didn't know who to give the third one too, I bet Itachi would have great aim with it, but Zetsu should probably have it in case he gets caught up in a fight with no escape." He said.

Pein nodded in understanding. "Alright. Well, you should give the third one to Zetsu, he seems to need it more." He said.

Kakuzu nodded and gave Konan her gun and ammo before walking off.

Kakuzu soon found Zetsu. "Hey Zetsu, I have something for you." He said.

Zetsu turned to him curiously. "What is it? **We are busy.** " Zetsu said.

Kakuzu handed Zetsu a pistol. "I managed to take this, Pein and I thought you should keep it in case you find yourself in a situation where you can't run away and have to fight." He said.

White Zetsu smiled, Black Zetsu frowned. "Thank you. **Are you calling us weak?** " Zetsu said/asked. "Well, he has a point, we aren't really fighters, we are a spy, and he didn't technically call us weak. **That still gives him no right to call us weak.** " Zetsu said to himself, Zetsu then started arguing.

Kakuzu walked away, leaving them alone.

 **A/N: Okay, I think this story is near its end. Maybe one or two chapters before it's finished. That is unless I get a good idea, or some reader thinks of one, that can be made into another chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Justice and Peace

Chapter 10: The final chapter

Itachi and Kisame snuck down hallways and destroyed a few cameras as they travelled through a building, they only managed to destroy two cameras before people came to stop them, the taller shinobi grinned and grabbed the bandaged sword from his back and held it in front of him threateningly. Itachi then activated his sharingan. The two shinobi, then killed the people within minutes and went on with their mission.

The hallway got darker. The Itachi stopped when they came across a door that was barely open. Light peeked into the hallway from monitors showing cracked screens, however the rest of the room was left in shadows. Itachi narrowed his eyes, this had to be a trap, he couldn't see the whole room, not with the door being as closed as it was. "Hey, what's the hold up?" Kisame asked.

"Quiet, I am certain that there is an attack inside just waiting for us." Itachi whispered to his companion.

"Okay, so what are you planning on doing?" Kisame asked.

"I'll go in first, you can follow if you like." Itachi whispered. Kisame nodded. Itachi then opened the door and threw kunai at the shadows in the room while activating his sharingan. He heard yelps of pain before the sharingan allowed him to see through the dark a little, he had hit two men with the kunai, one had gotten hit between the eyes and the other was hit in his temples, both were now dead. The kunai had barely missed other men that were all around the room against the walls and holding guns. Gunshots sounded as the men all shot at Itachi, however thanks to the sharingan Itachi managed to dodge all the bullets that could've hit him, and the rest were all not going to hit him thanks to some men's bad aim and shakiness. Itachi threw more kunai as he dodged bullets.

Kisame watched from the doorway, honestly he didn't feel like getting shot, he was no idiot, if he went in there before Itachi was done he would most likely leave with a couple of bullet wounds and kunai sticking out of him. After a solid 5 minutes Itachi was done. He stood in the centre of the room. Kisame grinned and entered. The shark-man looked around at all the dead bodies, a kunai stuck out in either their heads or their chests. "Well done Itachi, too bad I couldn't have had some of the fun myself." He said. Itachi was silent, he looked around and after seeing no more signs of life, he went to leave the room. Their mission was not yet complete.

Itachi looked through all the rooms. This room he was in now, felt different, someone was in here, probably hiding. He just had to find them, then he and Kisame could deal with them. Itachi first checked under the bed, but found nobody there. Kisame was blocking the exit while Itachi moved on to search the closet.

~ **POV** **SWAP** ~

Meanwhile Light was hiding in the closet, there had been news of a break in by the Akatsuki. He felt his heart thumping wildly with fear. He turned to Ryuk, whom was standing next to him with a grin on his face. "Ryuk..." Light's voice was barely a whisper, fearing that if he were to speak too loud than the Akatsuki would hear him.

"Ryuk please...kill the Akatsuki...now..." Light pleaded. Ryuk chuckled and shook his head.

"Sorry Light, but I'm on neither side, remember? Besides, I've only seen two of the Akatsuki members." Ryuk said. "However, you can still get Shinigami eyes. It may shorten your life, but you could be able to avoid your quickly coming death." He said.

Light cursed under his breathe. If only he had Misa with him. He pondered the choices, death within the next few minutes, or shorten his life to survive. "...It's a deal..."

~ **POV SWAP** ~

Itachi opened the closet quickly. He smirked a little once he saw a target, Light Yagami. He grabbed out a kunai as the brown haired boy started writing something down in a notebook. Itachi was quicker. He slit the boys throat and watched as the blood came pouring out. The onyx eyed shinobi then crouched down to see what the boy had been writing. His eyes narrowed to see that his name had almost completely been written down, it was just missing the last letter of his last name.

"So...you were Kira..." Itachi muttered and grabbed the notebook before suddenly Light started convulsing, as if having a heart attack. Itachi narrowed his eyes. However, the sound of somebody or something laughing caught his attention. He turned to the left only to see some sort of monster.

"Hello there. I, am Ryuk. I am a Shinigami" Ryuk said with a grin.

"Hn..." Itachi was silent as he examined Ryuk. Once done he stood up and went to the last place in the room that hadn't been checked, the bathroom. Ryuk followed behind. Itachi ignored the Shinigami as he opened the door to the bathroom and looked around.

He didn't see anyone. He knew someone was in here. He then opened the cupboard under the sink. And somehow, L had managed to squish himself into there. But then again, the cupboard was big. "So you are another Akatsuki member." L said calmly despite the fearful thumping of his heart.

"And you are L." Itachi said as he grabbed out the bloodied kunai he had used to kill Light.

L, knowing there was nothing he could do, got out of the cupboard calmly. He didn't want to die in a bathroom cupboard. Itachi then slit his throat. The raven haired criminal then turned around to leave, Zetsu could clean this mess.

Kisame grinned once he saw Itachi. "Killed them?" He asked. Itachi responded with only a nod. "Nice. Too bad I couldn't join in on killing them."

"You can get the next kill, that is, if we need to." Itachi said.

Kisame raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"We have Kira's weapon." Itachi held up the Death Note. Kisame burst out laughing.

"A notebook? That's how he could kill? By using a notebook?" The blue skinned swordsman asked.

"Yes." Itachi responded. "Yes, now lets go." He said and started to leave. Kisame stopped laughing and started to follow silently. Ryuk laughed as he followed the two, how fun this would be.

 **A/N: Okay! And that's the last chapter done! I'm sorry for the long wait. And I think I might add in an epilogue. Anyways, I hope you liked the story.**


End file.
